Interrupted
by simplifydefeat
Summary: Update: 2016. C.C. and Niles are interrupted at the least appropriate moment...


**UPDATE**

**A/N: Some minor corrections after I reread it lately. No changes in plot.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Niles was sitting on the bed in his navy blue pajamas and reading a book with his glasses on. The light, which was switched on, was strong, yet it made the pastel bedroom look angelic. C.C., who just finished her bath, came out of the bathroom, applying the hand cream. She looked at her husband and smiled like a cat that just ate the canary. She reached the light switch and turned it down, that Niles couldn't read. He rose his eyes from over the book and saw his wife, in her favorite, time-worn, silk pajama, with her damp hair tied up in messy bun, stepping close to him. Her cheeks glowing form hot water, her eyes squinted…

'I see you removed your contacts, honey. But does that squinting really help?' He asked her, with cheeky smile.

'I wanted to look sexy, Dust Buster!' She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed.

'Ohh…' He nodded in comprehension. 'You never will.' He tossed, trying to sound worried and got back to reading.

'You think so?' She lowered the book, that it was on his lap now and covered the text with her hand.

'Exactly.' He answered and pulled the book out from under the weight of her hand.

'Well, maybe…' She bit her lower lip a little. 'Maybe you'll change your mind…'

Niles looked up at her and thought that there was no need for his mind to be changed. His wife was sexy and they both knew it.

'You're not going to allow me to read, are you Witch?' he laughed.

'Eehm…' She pretended to be thinking 'No.' She shut his book and knelt beside him. Then she carefully removed the glasses from his nose and placed them with book at the night table. She'd run her long fingers on his jaw line and kissed him innocently. He lazily gave back the kiss, savoring her taste. They unhurriedly separated their lips to take a breath.

'Still insufficiently convinced.' Niles glinted his eyes on her.

'Oh, yeah?' She asked and proceeded to the next kiss. This time she pushed her body into his, caressing his sandy hair. He grabbed her small waist with one hand, untangling her bun with the other one. Damp wavy hair fell on her shoulders. The kiss became more intense, their eyes were sparkling, darkening slowly. C.C. moved her hands over muscular husband's arms and slid them under his pajama shirt, exploring for another time his chest, so well-known to her. Niles felt familiar twitch between his legs. He moved his hands from her waist lower, catching his wife's shapely butt and lifting her gently, that she landed on his lap. She felt warmth getting to her core. She sighed softly, when he started laying moist kisses on her neck and bare shoulders. Thank God she had a tank top on her. His hands were traveling all around her body making her goose skin. She slid her hands from under his shirt and started unbuttoning it, quicker with each button.

'Well then, C.C., show me how sexy you are...' He said with his deep voice, unhurriedly moving his fingers along inner side of her thigh.

'Oh my…' she sighed only. When she was just about to move higher so that she could feel his arousal closer her, she heard the door opening. Their three-years-old son, with his favorite teddy in hand stepped to the bedroom. Ignoring the situation in which his parents were, he scrambled to their bed.

'I've had a bad dream.' He said and looked at them with his huge azure eyes. C.C. slipped from husband's lap and sat beside. 'Can I sleep with you, tonight?' Asked the little one.

'Davis, you are a big boy already.' C.C. turned to him. 'Big boys don't sleep with their parents.'

'Is there any chance of you going back to your bedroom?' asked Niles.

'I don't think so…'

'Davis, sweetheart…' C.C. run her fingers through his sandy hair, same as his father's.

'I can go back, if Daddy tells me a story…' he said after while of thinking.

'Can't Mommy go?' Niles glanced concerned at the bottom of his pajamas, which made C.C. snort lightly.

'No.' The boy refused categorically. 'Only you.'

'Well then, ok.' Niles agreed finally. 'Just give me that.' He pointed at the bath robe, which was lying next to his son, exactly at the foot of the bed. He nodded and obediently reached for the folded robe. He gave it to the father with a bright smile, rumpling it whilst the process. Niles stood up, quickly threw the robe on and tied it strong, trying to hide bulge in his pants. C.C. was stopping her laugh by pursing her lips. He gave her 'who laughs last, laughs best' look, which paradoxically amused her even more.

'Night Mommy.' Said Davis.

'Night Sweetheart.' She kissed him on forehead and the son gave back the kiss on her cheek, then headed briskly after his shuffling father.

.

Niles came back in an express time.

'He's already asleep?' C.C. asked, lying on the bed and toying with the strap of her blouse meaningfully.

'Well…' He threw off his robe and reached her side in few steps. 'I've started telling him the story about how I met you.' He said right in her neck, which he started covering with kisses again. She did her sultry laugh and patted his shoulder.

'How dare you… It's not that boring.' Niles gave up the advance on her neck for a moment, looked her in the eyes and said seriously:

'Of course not.' They looked at each other, love visible in their eyes. Then Niles got back to kissing her and she returned to unbuttoning his shirt, which he, with all probability, done up on the way to son's room. Slipping down his unbuttoned shirt she gently clenched her hands on his arms, when she felt his hands sliding in her pajamas legs. He was unhurriedly traveling up, what was driving her crazy.

'Niles!' she hurried him. He stopped caressing her thighs like in protest and silenced her pretenses with a kiss. His hands where everywhere, as well as hers. When he was about to rip off her pajama pants, she said in his lips:

'Lane's crying.' She scrabbled around the night table for the baby monitor, from which their one-year-old daughter's cry was audible. It was nowhere to be found when she needed it.

'Let her.' He said with croaky voice and reached for the knob to turn down the volume.

'She'll awake Davis.' She said sanely and freed herself from him.

'You're right.' He nodded and moved aside. 'I'll go to her.'

'No, stay. It's my turn.' She got off the bed, threw on the robe, which her husband left and took the baby monitor with her. 'I'll be right back.' She winked to him.

.

She came back half an hour later with tired look upon her face and found her husband reading like earlier, when she interrupted him.

'She didn't want to sleep at all…' sighed C.C. and came to the bathroom's door, where she hung the robe. 'And by the way, whose timing those kids have, cause absolutely not ours.' She wondered climbing onto the bed. Niles put away the book and clasped her.

'I think, they're spending too much time with Fran.' They both laughed and shared a chaste kiss.

'You're probably right.' She said and yawned. 'God, I'm freakin' exhausted. Lane's going to finish me off someday. I'll show you next time how sexy I can be, ok?' She asked and collapsed onto the pillow.

'You don't have to.' He said. 'You're always sexy to me.' He kissed her on the cheek, turned down the light and tucked them in, falling asleep with his wife's steady breathing next to him.

THE END

.

* * *

.


End file.
